Her Hands
by Krissy Izumi
Summary: Yes, I'm new around the Pokemon stuff here. This is a Rocketshippy fic told from James's point of veiw. Sad, I warn you. Don't flame me!


-----------------------------  
Yes, I know I almost always post on the Digimon section, and no I won't care if you Pokemon people flame me for being a Digimon person. 'Cuz guess what? I like Pokemon, too. I love James from Team Rocket, that's why he's being tortured in this Rocketshippy fic that left a friend of mine in tears. If you don't wanna see James-san tortured or if you are anti-shippy (grr...) then leave. The ones that have stayed, read and enjoy, no flames, please!  
----------------------------  
++++++++++++  
Her Hands  
++++++++++++  
I've known Jessie almost my whole life, and we've shared many secrets.  
  
Yes, my life is flashing before my eyes, as I lie here, bruised, bleeding, and slowly fading away. There's been a terrible battle. I risked my own life just to save my Jessie...and though her life will continue, I won't be there to share it with her.  
  
I finger the engagement ring in my pocket and the rose in my hand.  
  
And I remember the good and bad times.  
  
The day we met.  
  
Our first fight.  
  
Fleeing Jessiebelle.  
  
Joining Team Rocket.  
  
I groggily rub the wound in my head and pull my hand away, seeing from far away it is covered in blood. And now I flashback to the best moments, ah, those good, glorious days we shared together. All the things I wanted to tell her; all the things I wanted to ask her.   
  
And then I realize...I've never seen her hands.  
  
The day she rescued me from the bottom of the freezing well with Growlie, the day I ran away, she wore mittens. All through Pokémon Tech we were required to wear glove-type things, and in the Bike Gang we had to wear biking gloves. And of course in Team Rocket, too.   
  
I've never seen Jessie's hands.   
  
And now I fade further into this dark, cold, lifeless world. I can hear, from so very far, sirens. Shouts. And the uncontrollable sobbing of Jessie. I hear an ambulance. I realize I am being lifted carefully into the back of it, and that Jessie is there, too. Slowly brushing my hair out of my face with her gloved hand.   
  
As painful as it is, I sigh deeply. I suppose Jessie notices, because she leans closer and whispers, "Please don't go. I need you here."  
  
I force myslef to open my eyes. I know I am hurt fatally, and I'm sure Jessie realizes this, too. I notice even Mondo is there. He has been recently severely injured, and blinded for life.   
  
"Stay with us, James. You're the closest thing to a brother I've ever had," he says softly. He is too sensitive. I can tell he desperatley wishes to break down in tears, but warning glances from Jessie tell him not to.  
  
"And you are the only person who has ever cared so much for me," Jessie quietly remarks.   
  
The ambulance slows to a stop, and I am rushed into the hospital, making sure death doesn't come before I have a chance to say goodbye.  
  
I struggle with my fate the whole way into the E.R. I know they have let Jessie in, but Mondo, being only twelve, is too young.  
  
I undergo what feels like days of operations and tests, knowing Jessie is not right beside me physically, but in spirit.   
  
And then after the doctors have all given up hope and I am on the verge of death, I am allowed to see my friends.  
  
Jessie's eyes are scarlet red and puffy, and I know this is caused by her tears. Mondo's eyes always wore the same expression now-light colored and staring-but they, too, looked as though he had been crying.  
  
"We tried," Jessie says, a small wail in her voice. "We didn't want to lose you. We didn't want to have to give you up so soon."  
  
I can't speak, but I grunt a little to get her attention.   
  
"What's wrong James?" she asks in one of the nicest tones she's ever taken with me.  
  
I first pull the rose out of my pocket. It is by now wrinkled and wilting, but I give it to her anyway. She smils a sad smile and lets a tear escape and run down her face.  
  
"You've always been so sweet. So wonderful..." she reminisces.   
  
Then I pull out the ring. It is in a little blue velvet box with silver hinges. Jessie sees the box and her eyes widen.   
  
"What is that?!" she asks wildly, almost at a loss for words.  
  
I silently take her hand and pull the glove off. Her face is beet red, but she doesn't object. I hold her hand for a long time before snapping back to reality. I then open the box and look one last time at the ring I have spent my life's savings on.   
  
(I'd even sold that gold-plated PokéBall my Magikarp came in.)   
  
I feel my strength oh-too-quickly diminishing. I gasp loudly for air, as I feel my lungs beginning to collapse. But I hold on. I slip the gorgeous ring on Jessie's finger, and she suddenly realizes.   
  
"Oh, my gosh..."  
  
I smile at her; my last smile. I take one final gasp for air and let my head fall peacfully on my chest. And I wonder; and I hope; that she will remember me.   
  
And I can hear her pitiful wails and hopeless sobs. I want so much to stay with her. She is my only love, and I know I will always miss her; never forget her.  
  
I hear her voice still, screaming over the cries of Mondo and the comforts of the nurses. And she screams, so loudly, "I won't forget you! I will never forget your love for me, James! I'll always love you! I promise!"  
  
And I tell her silently, in a calm, reassuring voice that I know she must feel, if not hear, that I know she will keep her loving promise.  
  
And as she leads Mondo out of the room, the shimmering ring on her finger brings tears to her eyes.  
  
But what I still to this day cry about is this one, miniscule detail of our lives. I finally got to see her hands.  
  
  
THE END  



End file.
